Amnesia
by Reddishblood
Summary: Sebuah insiden yang menimpa Hermione Granger membuat kehidupan Draco Malfoy terasa aneh selama satu minggu penuh/ "Bloody hell! Iya! Aku tidak merasa nyaman dengan semua hal yang dia lakukan padaku! Dia tersenyum, mengedipkan mata, tertawa dan bahkan dia memanggilku love!"/ Dramione, oneshot and Happy reading!


Harry Potter J. K. Rowling

Amnesia by Reddishblood

Rating T

Well, mungkin sedikit peringatan mengenai OOC dan beberapa typo yang tersebar. Semoga kalian menyukai fic ringan ini!

Happy Reading!  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu ini ada yang berbeda dari tingkah laku Draco Malfoy. Laki-laki berambut platina terang yang kini berumur hampir sembilan belas tahun itu sering mengerutkan dahinya dan telihat kesal. Setiap pagi Draco akan mengabaikan sarapannya dan terlihat menatap sesuatu dalam diam. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Hal itu adalah Hermione Granger.

Ya, Granger. Gadis Gryffindor yang tahu segalanya. Pahlawan dunia sihir bersama dua temannya, Potter dan Weasley. Dan jangan lupakan tentang jabatan ketua murid yang dia dapatkan di tahun ketujuh.

Setelah Voldemort berhasil dikalahkan –Oh Draco sangat bersyukur akan hal itu- Ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy harus menjalani hukuman beberapa tahun di dalam Azkaban. Oke, Draco tidak teralu peduli hal itu. Ayahnya memang harus menanggung apa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini.

Sementara ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy kini menjadi wanita rumah tangga yang terlihat lebih bahagia. Sejujurnya Draco ingin berhenti dari Hogwarts dan masuk akademi Auror seperti yang dilakukan Potter dan Weasley. Tapi ibunya begitu baik hati dan tidak mengijinkan anaknya untuk terlibat dalam hal-hal yang berbahaya kedua kalinya.

Jadi, disinilah dia. Melanjutkan tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts dan menerima jabatan ketua murid pria dari kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang baru, Minerva Mcgonagall. Draco yakin bahwa wanita tua itu tidak mempunyai calon lain yang lebih pintar, berkharisma dan tampan seperti dirinya yang pantas untuk memiliki jabatan itu.

Well, mungkin ini tidak menjadi masalah yang berarti sebelum dia tahu bahwa partnernya adalah gadis berambut seperti singa itu. Merlin! Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis mempunyai rambut seperti semak belukar itu, ya meskipun sekarang sudah terlihat lebih rapi dan lembut untuk dipegang.

Tunggu. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Ah, Malfoy."

Draco menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah sosok yang memanggilnya. Sepintas, dia berpikir bahwa Hermione mungkin menguasai Legilimency dan membaca pikirannya tadi hingga dia bisa berdiri di depannya. Memanggilnya dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Granger?"

Gadis itu kini berjalan agak cepat untuk mendekatinya. Kedua bola mata cokelat itu terlihat berbinar dan bahagia saat menatapnya. "Kau mau ke perpustakaan?"

Draco hanya mengangguk canggung. Hermione yang ramah adalah hal paling aneh di dalam hidupnya. "Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas rune kuno di perpustakaan."

"Sudah kuduga!" sahut Hermione tersenyum kecil. Mata Draco kini melirik buku tebal yang dipeluk oleh gadis itu, membaca judul yang tercantum di sampul depannya.

Advance Rune Translation.

Sial.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya bersama-sama?" Hermione kembali memandanginya dengan antusias. "Neville lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas Herbiologi dan kau adalah satu-satunya murid lain yang masih mempunyai otak disini."

Dahi Draco sedikit mengerut saat mendengar perkataan Hermione. Setahun yang lalu, Draco tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa seorang Hermione Granger akan mengajaknya mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama. Kalaupun ada yang berkata mengenai hal itu, semua orang pasti mengabaikannya dan berkata bahwa itu tidak masuk akal.

Tapi semua itu menjadi mungkin akibat kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu. Dia sedang menjalankan tugas patroli malamnya di lantai tiga. Semuanya terasa baik-baik saja dan normal hingga dia berbelok untuk menuruni tangga.

Demi apapun dari tubuh Merlin, Draco tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Hermione dengan tumpukan buku-buku menjulang tinggi layaknya menara Ravenclaw akan berada tepat di depannya dan menabraknya. Gadis itu terdorong ke belakang dan jatuh dari tangga.

Draco ingin meneriakinya dan memberikannya detensi karena melanggar jam malam meski dia adalah ketua murid. Tapi keinginannya langsung sirna ketika dia menyadari bahwa gadis itu kini berada di bawah dengan kepala berlumuran darah.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Draco kembali sadar dari pikirannya yang rumit. Dia memandangi gadis itu dengan seksama dan menelan ludahnya yang tertahan di batang tenggorokkannya dengan susah payah. Secara reflek dia memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil membuat senyuman Hermione semakin melebar.

"Bagus! Kupastikan kita akan mendapatkan nilai 'O' untuk tugas ini!" Hermione mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mulai berjalan. Sementara Draco hanya diam mematung dan tak bisa berkata-kata. Hermione versi ramah benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu dan tak bisa untuk tidak mengabaikannya. Bahkan dia tidak bisa menghentikan sedikit rona merah yang mulai muncul di pipi pucatnya.

"Hei Malfoy? Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana?"

Draco menoleh dengan cepat dan segera berjalan untuk menyusul gadis itu.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Malfoy merona karena mendapatkan sebuah kedipan mata dari seorang gadis?

Gila, ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

Lucius Malfoy pasti akan mentertawai anaknya saat ini.

(===)

'Miss Granger hanya mendapatkan sebuah luka ringan di bagian belakang kepalanya. Kurasa setelah tiga hari dia akan baik-baik saja.'

Draco masih ingat dengan jelas perkataan Madam Pomfrey saat itu. Rasa lega memenuhi tubuhnya saat dia mengetahui bahwa Hermione akan baik-baik saja. Dia sudah membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau gadis itu mendapat luka serius dan harus dilarikan ke St. Mungo.

Mungkin dia akan menyusul ayahnya di penjara.

Tapi nyatanya, setelah Hermione sadar dia berubah menjadi orang lain. Dia bahkan bertanya 'kau siapa' saat melihat Draco di sampingnya.

Oke, itu bukan masalah. Mungkin Hermione dendam dengannya dan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Namun, setelah satu minggu ini kenapa dia masih berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya?

Anehnya, dia mengingat dengan baik semua hal kecuali seorang pria bernama Draco Malfoy. _For God's sake!_ Bahkan gadis itu mengingat rasa _Chocolate Frog_ dan melupakan pangeran Slytherin di jaman ini?

Ini gila.

"Hm.. Malfoy. Kau sudah selesai?"

Draco menghentikan monologue-nya dan menatap Hermione. Gadis itu sedang memandanginya dengan mata cokelat madunya yang membesar.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di perpustakaan Hogwarts, ditemani buku-buku tebal di atas meja dan beberapa murid di sekitar yang melirik mereka sambil berbisik satu sama lain.

"Sedikit lagi Granger. Otakku tidak berisi ensiklopedia sihir seperti otakmu."

Hermione tertawa kecil membuat Draco semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Seharusnya gadis di depannya akan merasa kesal dan mengejeknya balik bila dia menyindir kepintarannya. Tapi sekarang, Hermione justru tertawa sambil melanjutkan menulis di perkamennya.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau kau tidak bodoh Malfoy. Kau murid **paling pintar** di Slytherin," ucap Hermione kalem. "Ya, meskipun kau lebih sering bermain-main dan menghabiskan waktumu dengan para gadis setiap malam."

"Er- bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Oh _please_ Malfoy. Kau **selalu** berkata aku pintar bukan? Kita satu asrama, jangan pikir aku buta dan tuli hingga tidak menyadari 'aktivitasmu' di malam hari." Lagi-lagi Hermione tertawa, dia mengambil perkamen baru dan mulai menulis kembali. "Kau tampan, menarik dan seorang Malfoy. Jadi kurasa itu hal yang normal bila kau dikelilingi para gadis."

Apa katanya? Tampan?

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berhenti menulis. Bagaimana bisa Hermione mengatakan bahwa Draco Malfoy itu tampan dan menarik?

"Ada apa?"

Hermione ikut menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah wajah Draco. Dia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan memberikan ekspresi bingung yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Tidak, hanya.. ini pertama kalinya kau berkata bahwa aku pintar dan.." Draco berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut lain. "Tampan."

"Oh?" Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Hermione. "Dulu aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau tampan?" Draco menggeleng pelan. "Well, mungkin dulu aku teralu malu untuk mengatakan itu, atau mungkin aku buta."

Draco mengerutkan dahinya lagi.

Tidak, justru Hermione yang sekaranglah yang buta.

"Apa dulu kita sering mengerjakan tugas bersama seperti ini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Hermione.

Draco terdiam dan dia berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Tidak. Kurasa kau lebih suka mengerjakan tugasmu seorang diri."

Hermione hanya menggumam 'oh' dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi perpustakaan yang keras. "Padahal mengerjakan tugas bersamamu terasa menyenangkan."

"Terima kasih Granger, kau gadis ke seratus lima puluh dua yang mengatakan hal itu."

Draco menyadari bahwa Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar jawabannya. "Apa dulu kau adalah teman baikku seperti Harry, Ron, Neville dan Ginny?"

"Kalau deskripsi teman untukmu adalah bertengkar, memaki dan mengejek satu sama lain selama tujuh tahun. Well, aku adalah teman 'sangat' baikmu," ucap Draco sarkastik dan melanjutkan untuk menulis tugasnya.

Pria berambut platina itu tidak mengerti, benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa Hermione bersikap ramah padanya dan menganggapnya adalah teman baiknya seperti Neville yang pada saat itu juga berada di sampingnya saat dia sadar.

Selama ini Draco sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan benci dari gadis itu. Julukan-julukan menyebalkan yang keluar dengan keras tanpa ragu dan dengusan kesal setiap bertemu dengannya.

Lalu, hanya karena sebuah insiden jatuh dari tangga seminggu lalu. Hermione berubah menjadi 'sahabat baik' seorang Draco Malfoy.

Setiap sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam, gadis itu akan menyapanya dengan sebuah senyuman uhm- manis dan tentu saja itu membuat teman-temannya syok bukan main. Mereka akan memandangi Draco dengan tatapan seakan-akan 'Merlin! Voldemort punya hidung' atau tatapan 'Snape memakai jubah pink!'

"Apa dulu kita saling membenci?" Hermione kembali memandanginya dengan ragu-ragu. "Apa kau membenciku, Malfoy?"

Tidak. Dia tidak pernah membenci gadis itu.

Meskipun dulu dia sering mengejeknya dan mengucapkan julukan darah lumpur ke Hermione, itu semua akibat doktrin dari ayahnya mengenai status sosial, darah murni dan segala sesuatu yang bersifat originalitas.

Oke, Draco akui kalau terkadang dia kelewatan. Tapi saat itu statusnya adalah musuh dari trio Gryffindor. Dan sekarang semua itu sudah berakhir. Mereka bukan musuh dan Draco tidak perlu untuk membenci _muggle-born_.

"Aku tidak membencimu Granger." Draco menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri tugasnya. "Kalau aku membencimu, aku tidak akan duduk disini untuk mengerjakan tugas bersamamu. Dan mungkin, aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Hermione tersenyum senang. Dia menggerakkan pena bulunya lagi dan berkutat dengan tugasnya. "Apa dulu aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan khusus?"

"Ferret."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Kalau aku berkata bahwa kau sering memanggilku dengan sebutan 'love' apa kau percaya?"

Gadis itu menatapnya dalam diam. Kedua bola matanya lagi-lagi membesar dan gerakan tangannya terhenti, sementara Draco memilih untuk melihat responnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. _Love._" Hermione memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk Draco. Tanpa menunggu respon dari pria itu, dia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di atas buku dengan tangan kanan yang terus bergerak di permukaan perkamennya.

Sedangkan Draco, lagi-lagi lidahnya terasa kaku. Dia tidak bisa merespon perkataan gadis itu dan kedua pipinya kembali merona. Ini yang kedua kalinya seorang Draco Malfoy merona dan berdebar karena seorang gadis.

Pansy Parkinson pasti akan mentertawakannya saat ini.

(===)

Madam Pomfrey menatapnya dengan bingung dari meja kerjanya. Saat ini Draco tengah berdiri di depannya setelah makan malam di aula utama. Raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat tidak karuan dan kedua mata abu-abu itu hanya terpaku kearah lantai _hospital wing_.

"Aku rasa kau hanya sedikit stress dan banyak pikiran, Mr. Malfoy," ucap wanita tua itu dengan wajah seriusnya. "Kau tidak perlu berobat dan membutuhkan obat, hanya dengan tidur yang cukup kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya dan menghela nafas. "Aku kemari bukan karena itu."

"Lalu?"

"Begini, kau pasti ingat kejadian yang menimpa Granger minggu lalu-"

"Ah, ya.. kejadian menyedihkan yang mengagetkanku di tengah malam buta. Tentu Mr. Malfoy."

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai _hospital wing_ menuju sosok madam Pomfrey yang tengah memandanginya penuh arti. "Apa kau yakin kalau dia baik-baik saja?"

Madam Pomfrey terdiam. "Tentu saja aku yakin Mr. Malfoy. Apa kau meragukan kemampuanku sebagai _healer_? "

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja.." Draco berusaha memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya saat ini. "Merlin! Granger berubah! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat itu?"

Sebelah alis madam Pomfrey terangkat saat pemuda di hadapannya meninggikan suaranya dan terlihat semakin frustasi.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu perkataanmu, Mr. Malfoy. Sejauh ini aku tidak melihat ada perubahan pada Miss Granger. Dia tetap pada wujud aslinya dan tidak bermasalah."

Draco mengerang kesal.

Ya, Hermione Granger masih tetap pada wujudnya. Rambut bergelombangnya yang terlihat halus, kulit tanpa nodanya, kedua matanya yang jernih, bibir mungilnya yang—

Tunggu, apa yang lagi-lagi dia pikirkan?

"_Please_, aku bukan orang bodoh yang percaya bahwa Granger yang 'baik-baik saja' menyapaku dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia di wajahnya setiap hari."

Madam Pomfrey hanya terdiam dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut Draco.

"Kau tahu bahwa dia melupakanku dan berpikir bahwa aku ini teman baiknya. Apa kau yakin bahwa tidak ada masalah dengan otaknya?" Draco mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap madam Pomfrey yang tetap terdiam mendengarkan perkataannya.

Jarum detik terus bergerak dan belum ada satupun kalimat yang diucapkan oleh wanita tua itu, hingga akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja kerjanya.

"Mr. Malfoy.. apa kau tidak menyukai bahwa Miss Granger bersikap ramah padamu?"

Draco berniat membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu tetapi madam Pomfrey menyelanya dengan cepat.

"Maksudku, aku tidak menemukan apa masalah dari Miss Granger bersikap ramah padamu. Bukankah semua ini sudah berakhir?" Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan wanita tua itu. "Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan perubahan yang dilakukan Miss Granger?"

Sial, perkataan madam Pomfrey tepat sasaran.

"Granger sedang sakit. Dia lupa ingatan dan dia harus ingat kembali hingga dia menjadi normal." Draco mengepalkan tangannya, dia merasa malu dan menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah. "Bloody hell! Iya! Aku tidak merasa nyaman dengan semua hal yang dia lakukan padaku! Dia tersenyum, mengedipkan mata, tertawa dan bahkan dia memanggilku _love_!"

Madam Pomfrey terlihat menahan senyumnya saat mendengar pengakuan Draco.

"Dia— dia membuatku tidak bisa membalas perkataannya. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa dan tiap hari Granger selalu muncul di pikiranku! Lama-lama aku bisa gila dan dilarikan ke St. Mungo! Apa kau mengerti hal itu?"

"Aku sangat mengerti hal itu ." Madam Pomfrey tak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi, bahkan saat ini dia sadar kalau dia telah menatap Malfoy junior di depannya dengan tatapan antusias.

Ya ampun, pria sembilan belas tahun di hadapannya ini tidak tahu kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta?

"Kalau kau mengerti, aku ingin meminta obat untuk mengembalikan ingatan Granger," ucap Draco lagi dengan penekanan penuh. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"Baiklah.. kalau kau tetap percaya bahwa Miss Granger lupa ingatan.." Madam Pomfrey hanya bisa pasrah dan berdiri dari duduknya. Dia berjalan menuju rak penyimpanan obat dan mencari ramuan yang dia inginkan. "Kau beranggapan bahwa Miss Granger terkena amnesia. Dan menurutku, ingatan Miss Granger tidak hilang. Mungkin ingatan itu hanya terasa samar dan tertutupi oleh ingatan lainnya." Dia mengambil sebotol ramuan berwarna kuning terang dari rak dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Ini adalah obat untuk menajamkan ingatan seseorang." Madam Pomfrey menepuk pundak Draco dengan lembut. "Semoga ini bisa membantumu."

Draco mengerutkan dahinya untuk kedua kalinya saat Madam Pomfrey masih memasang senyum aneh miliknya. Dia mengambil botol kecil itu dengan cepat dan mengangguk pelan, "terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Mr. Malfoy."

Madam Pomfrey kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya, dia memandangi sosok Draco Malfoy yang telah melangkah pergi menjauhinya. Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun dia bekerja di _hospital_ _wing_ dan permasalahan yang terjadi pada pria berambut platina itu bukan sesuatu yang jarang.

Permasalahan mengenai perasaan di saat remaja.

Ya ya, Draco Malfoy tidak tahu bahwa saat ini madam Pomfrey sedang mentertawakannya.

(===)

Draco kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hermione. Tangan kanannya tengah memegang erat botol kecil yang berisi obat penajam ingatan dan tangan kirinya masih berada lima centi dari permukaan pintu itu.

Dia merasa ragu untuk memberikan obat ini kepada gadis itu. Bagaimana kalau obat ini tidak berhasil dan Hermione selamanya akan bersikap seperti ini?

Lalu, bagaimana kalau sebaliknya?

Bagaimana kalau obat ini berhasil dan Hermione kembali seperti semula?

Hermione Granger akan kembali memusuhinya dan tidak akan pernah mengajaknya mengerjakan tugas lagi. Gadis itu akan berhenti menyapanya di aula utama, kelas dan lorong koridor Hogwarts. Tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan _love_ lagi dan tidak tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

Draco terdiam.

Apa dia sudah siap dengan semua itu?

Masih dengan pandangan kosong dan pikiran yang rumit, Draco tak menyadari bahwa pintu itu terbuka pelan. Sosok Hermione muncul dibaliknya, berdiri di depan pemuda itu dan memandanginya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Love?"

"G-granger?" Draco segera menarik tangannya yang masih terulur untuk mengetuk pintu, dia menelan ludahnya dan membalas pandangan gadis itu.

"Kau mencariku?" Draco mengangguk, "Ada apa?"

Dengan ragu-ragu Draco menunjukkan botol kecil yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. "Madam Pomfrey memberikanku obat untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu—" Dia berhenti sejenak dan berdeham kecil, "ingatan tentang diriku."

Hermione melirik botol kecil itu dengan penuh arti. Dia tersenyum kecil dan menerima botol itu saat Draco memberikannya. "Terima kasih. Aku akan meminumnya sebelum tidur."

"Ya, semoga ingatanmu kembali Granger."

Draco masih menatap Hermione dan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Ada apa?"

Ah, Sial. Gadis itu menanyakannya.

"Kau tahu? Uhm.. er—" Draco mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit-langit. Dia memikirkan kalimat yang tepat sembari membenarkan helaian-helaian rambut platinanya yang mulai menutupi dahinya. "Sebenarnya dulu kita saling bermusuhan dan tidak pernah akur, kau juga tidak pernah tersenyum dan mengerjakan tugas bersama denganku."

Draco menyadari bahwa sebelah alis Hermione terangkat.

"Kau juga tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan _love_."

"Oh?" Hermione menyandarkan punggungnya di pinggiran pintu. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Sabarlah Granger! Aku sedang berusaha untuk merangkai kalimat yang bagus!" jawab Draco frustasi, kini tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga terlihat berantakan. "Apa kau tidak tahu ini sangat susah bagiku?"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya, "Baiklah _love._"

"Bloody hell! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, aku bisa gila Granger!"

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak! Setiap kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, hatiku jadi berdebar tidak karuan, lidahku terkunci dan perasaanku seperti ramuan Polyjus!"

Draco mengatur nafasnya dan menyadari bahwa Hermione sedang mengerutkan dahinya. Merlin! Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Bagaimana mungkin dia berteriak bahwa hatinya berdebar tidak karuan dan— apa itu perasaan seperti ramuan Polyjus?

_Please_, Draco ingin meng-Crucio dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Maksudku adalah aku harap setelah ingatanmu kembali, kita bisa berteman seperti sekarang dan mungkin tetap saling menyapa saat bertemu." Draco menahan nafasnya, "kau boleh tetap memanggilku Ferret, itu lebih baik daripada er- _love._"

Hermione tertawa setelah Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan dan memegang dahinya.

"Malfoy, aku tidak membencimu. Baik diriku yang sekarang maupun diriku yang dulu, aku tetaplah Hermione Granger. Kenapa aku harus membencimu? Lihat, kau baik padaku. Kau juga murid yang pintar dan mengerjakan tugas bersamamu terasa menyenangkan."

Kedua pipi Draco mungkin terasa panas saat ini.

"Kau selalu berkata bahwa kau tampan dan penuh kharisma. Siapa yang tidak tertarik padamu dan ingin berteman denganmu?"

Draco ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu sebelum Hermione menyelanya, "Ya aku tahu, aku dulu tidak menyukaimu dan tidak ingin berteman denganmu. Tapi semua ini sudah berakhir, kau bahkan menolongku waktu aku jatuh dari tangga, ayahmu juga sudah menanggung perbuatannya di Azkaban. Kurasa kita tidak perlu bermusuhan lagi. Harry dan Ron pasti berpikir hal yang sama denganku. Mereka pasti memaafkan perbuatanmu terdahulu."

Draco terdiam dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Hermione. Ada yang terasa janggal dengan kalimat-kalimat itu.

"Memang kau mirip dengan Ferret dan kau pernah menjadi Ferret untuk sesaat di tahun keempat. Tapi kurasa panggilan _love _lebih cocok untukmu."

Hermione mengambil nafas sejenak dan tersenyum kecil saat kedua mata abu-abu Draco terlihat melebar.

"Ingatkan aku untuk bangun lebih pagi besok supaya kita tidak perlu berebut kamar mandi seperti biasa, _love._"

Pintu kamar Hermione segera tertutup ketika gadis itu selesai berbicara dan memberikan sebuah kedipan mata menggoda untuk Draco.

Sedangkan pria Slytherin itu hanya berdiri membeku, dengan mulut yang mulai terbuka dan wajah merona.

Sial.

Sial sial sial.

Harusnya Dia tahu ini.

Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa amnesia terhadap satu hal saja di dunia ini.

Hermione Jean Granger memang sangat pintar dan—

Licik.

Gadis Gryffindor itu berhasil menipunya selama satu minggu ini. Berpura-pura lupa akan sosok Draco Malfoy dan bersikap ramah kepadanya. Bahkan gadis itu sudah mempengaruhi perasaannya hingga seperti ini.

Dia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Hermione.

Sial.

Sekarang dia yakin kalau Hermione Jean Granger mentertawakannya di balik pintu itu.

The end.

Author's Note : Hahahahaha! Oke satu fic ringan Dramione selesai! Aku sudah bilang kalau ini hanya fic ringan jadi yah— tidak teralu complicated lah endingnya. Bahkan rasanya endingnya aneh wkakaka. Dan kalau kalian sadari, sebenarnya saat di perpustakaan Hermione sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia ingat tentang 'aktivitas malam' Draco.  
Oke, kali ini aku membuat fic Draco centric. Hm, jujur saja.. membuat fic dari sudut pandang Draco sangat menyenangkan! Aku jadi keterusan melanjutkan fic ini daripada fic lain.. padahal seharusnya aku update dulu fic tentang Tom Riddle itu.. #sighs.

Well, semoga kalian merasa terhibur dengan fic ini.

Salam hangat~!


End file.
